


Meets

by Maiika



Series: Kakayama prompts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: It’s ironic that workers can spend forty hours a week with people in their office, but never really know them.  Kakashi doesn’t know his subordinates.  He doesn’t care to know them, not until they’re working from separate locations, sealed off from the world.Through their in-home virtual meetings, Tenzo finally gets to see a different side to Kakashi Hatake than the strict supervisor he’s known from work.Social distancing fic
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kakayama prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361143
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Meets

Tenzo stares at the screen glowing white with a line of icons down its left side, minus the one he needs right now. His office login page is a familiar sight, one he’s been staring at every weekday long enough to memorize every icon, every color, even the ones he never uses. He _shouldn’t_ know this screen so well. It’s only because his supervisor never launches the Meet on time that this sight is so ingrained in his mind.

With a heavy sigh, he slips his fingers through the handle of his porcelain mug and raises its steaming contents to his lips. Heat precedes the aromatic flavors of his fresh-ground, home-brewed coffee. His beans are one of the few elite indulgences he insists on keeping in this age of limited grocery supplies and invisible enemies outside his door.

He runs his fingers through his brown locks to feel the extra inch of growth, which actually makes him miss Sai’s presence. If Sai hadn’t moved out of Tenzo’s basement apartment before this all began, Sai might be driving Tenzo a little more crazy in his house than his supervisor currently is online, but at least he’d have someone to offer him a better haircut than he suspects he’ll end up having to give himself. If it wasn’t for these conferences with his supervisor, he’d let it grow long like he kept it in his youth. But he has to look professional for the asshole who makes him wake up _early_ every morning to sit in his home office in slippers and a button front shirt and tie, staring at a screen.

Tenzo kicks the computer desk, growls his frustration, and looks at the screen again. Still no new icon. He refreshes the page. When _that_ changes nothing, he checks his emails, first work, then personal. When he returns to his login page, a bright red new icon lengthens the list of icons on the left side.

Tenzo clicks on it, groaning. “Finally!”

“Yo,” is the first thing he hears as his screen becomes a blur of movement. 

Rustling fabric and something like air batting against the speakers accompany the moving image until one final flash of pink skin across the screen is replaced by the tired eyes of Tenzo’s supervisor.

Tenzo’s eyes dart to his clock. “Thirty minutes.”

“Excuse me?”

Tenzō presses his lips together. Kakashi knows _exactly_ what he’s talking about. “I’m on my second cup of coffee. Maybe if it’s going to continue like this, I should start sleeping in, Sir.”

“No,” Kakashi says into the mug covering the lower half of his face before putting it aside to reveal the firm set of his jaw, “I like this time.”

“Mr. Hatake,” Tenzo groans.

Kakashi blanches. “Kakashi, _please._ ”

He corrects him every time, but Tenzo persists with calling him Mr. Hatake because it’s what’s appropriate, even if they are relatively the same age - and he knows it annoys Kakashi. It might be the smallest amount of payback for being made to wait every morning, but at least it’s something.

“Now,” Kakashi says, assuming the same business-formal voice he assumes in the office, the setting where Tenzo knows him so well to be a hardass and a leader in their field, “let’s go over your client numbers.”

* * *

Kakashi pours his coffee and checks the time. It’s only a quarter past, not as bad as his usual time of sitting at his computer to meet with Tenzo. Most nights, he makes his interns wait almost a full hour. Tenzo should feel fortunate Kakashi counts him among his favorite subordinates and never logs on more than thirty minutes late for _this_ daily meeting. Besides, he admits to himself with a begrudging smile as he cradles his hot mug in his hand and clicks off the phone from his conversation with Obito, he can’t help finding amusement in the way Tenzo fumes at him. The look in his big brown eyes is the perfect combination of murderous intent and controlled patience. Kakashi doesn’t know how he does it, but as he makes his way up the stairs to his office, he anticipates this meeting with that face on his mind, his troubles fading from his thoughts.

He turns the corner into his office, sets his coffee on the polished wood, sinks into his leather seat, and hums a laugh as he feels Urushi and Shiba’s furry bodies wrestling against his shins under the desk. They growl quietly, brushing against his bare feet while Kakashi clicks the link to initiate the meeting. 

“Yo,” he says as he pulls out his ledgers and notes.

When he shoots a look at the screen, Tenzo’s eyes blaze at him with a frown to match. Kakashi feels much more tickled than he should.

* * *

Tenzō blinks at his screen. For once, he’s found the Meet link posted from the moment he logs on. But it still appears Kakashi is going to be late. Or maybe this whole thing is some sort of prank. Because there’s no Kakashi Hatake in sight. Instead, something glossy and black fills most of the video screen. Panting comes through his speakers, followed by wet sounds that overwhelm his speakers with static as something pink and edged with foam slaps over the black. Tenzo cries out in disgust before panting echoes the bobbing motion of the black glossy sphere now dripping with drool. The image recedes and the big black _nose_ gives way so Tenzo can see the full picture of a pinch-faced pug looking skyward.

“Sh-shit,” Tenzo says to the dog. “What the hell?”

The dog gives him what he can only describe as a tired glare and licks his chops. He looks eerily similar to a displeased Kakashi.

“Down, Pakkun.” The dog waddles backward at the command and turns to hop off the desk to reveal Kakashi, who looks down, watching Pakkun fall off-camera. “ _I’m_ the boss, remember?”

Tenzo shakes his head at Kakashi, who sits at the desk and gives him a curt wave, looking mellow as ever. From their interactions in the office these past years up until now, he never would’ve taken Kakashi for a dog person. He didn’t take him for a capable-of-loving-any-living-creature type of person, to be honest. But witnessing that brief exchange, he has no doubts that Kakashi actually loves that ugly puppy.

“I didn’t know you have a dog,” he says, feeling stupid as Kakashi _looks_ at him as if he is.

“Why should you?”

“I-well, I-“ Tenzo stutters and runs his hands through his lengthening hair, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “I guess I thought-“

“Nine, actually.”

“What?” Tenzō checks the clock in the bottom corner of his screen and grins. “Oh, no. You made it _before_ nine today.”

Kakashi shakes his head. “Dogs.”

Tenzo blinks. “Dogs?”

As if to confirm what Tenzo’s thinking, an energetic bark that definitely does not belong to Pakkun sounds off from somewhere in Kakashi’s background. 

“We manage, somehow,” Kakashi says.

“You - wow.” 

Tenzo’s feeling pretty inarticulate right now. This may be the longest conversation he’s ever had with Kakashi outside of work topics, but he’s dumbfounded by anyone, let alone such a reclusive asshole, caring for so many dogs.

Kakashi pulls out the leather-bound ledger Tenzo’s getting to know so well. “Let’s see what clients you have lined up this week.”

* * *

Kakashi’s sitting in front of his computer, staring at the startup screen, but not really seeing it. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here like this, nor does he care. There’s probably something he’s supposed to be doing, but anytime he tries to think of anything else, his mind circles back to his last conversation. He hated to let Obito go. He knows his friend is suffering, and there’s nothing he can do about it besides be here every day to talk and listen. And while Obito is over there, Kakashi is stuck here, staring at his work computer.

Work. Right.

Shaking his head, Kakashi sets his hand on his mouse and starts his login. When Tenzo pops up on the screen, Kakashi grits his teeth and bites back all the problems he doesn’t want to project. There was nothing he could’ve done for Rin then. There’s nothing more he can do for Obito now.

“ _Kakashi_ ,” Tenzo whines, wrinkling his forehead at the screen with the most ridiculous pout on his lips, “why do you keep doing this to me? I was up _all_ night last night thinking about the news, and now I’ve lost the extra hour of sleep I _could’ve_ made up for just to spend it sitting in front of my computer _waiting for you._ ”

Tenzo practically growls those last words. His eyes have dark circles beneath them, making him look almost ghostly. But Kakashi can’t help laughing. He keeps it to a low snicker, covering his mouth in a failed attempt at sympathetic. If anyone were to ask Kakashi right now what he thinks of Tenzo, the only word coming to mind is _adorable_.

“Poor Tenzo.”

“I’m _serious_ , Kakashi!”

At least Tenzo’s stopped addressing him so formally. Maybe Kakashi _has_ been pushing him a little too hard. The guy looks more stressed than Kakashi feels. Hopefully, he’s not dealing with similar issues outside of work. Just the thought of that possibility hits Kakashi with a pang of genuine sympathy.

“Well, all right,” he drawls, smoothing back the silver hair falling too heavily into his eyes these days. “How about we set it back another hour for tomorrow?”

Tenzo blinks. “You’re serious?”

Kakashi smirks. “Just don’t tell anyone else. They’ll be jealous if they know who my favorite is.”

Tenzo’s sunken cheeks gather some light as a flush of pink washes over them. “K-Kakashi. Mister-“

“Don’t.” When Tenzo clamps his lips shut, Kakashi winks. “Our secret, Tenzo.”

After spending the next hour discussing budgets and campaigning tactics with a man who really does know his business, Kakashi’s almost forgotten the morbid conversation that started his morning. He shuts down his computer looking forward to teasing his younger interns later in the day, and then finding a more amiable Tenzo in the morning.

* * *

Tenzo shuts down the instructional video on haircuts when the newly-established time of his meeting with Kakashi rolls around. He’s extremely frustrated with the impossibility of seeing what he’s doing to the back of his own head as he opens the Meet window, so he doesn’t realize until he’s looking at Kakashi how _prompt_ this is.

“Yo,” Kakashi says.

“Good morning.”

Kakashi cocks his head, scrutinizing. “Slept better last night?”

“Yes,” Tenzo says sharply.

Some of his bite comes from his frustration with so many things outside of work, but some is genuinely aimed at Kakashi. Tenzo won’t be disrespectful to his supervisor, but it really isn’t any of Kakashi’s concern how well he is or isn’t sleeping. Tenzo shrinks into the smooth curves of his wood chair, not completely comfortable with being looked at so closely this early in the morning. And Kakashi _is_ looking. He’s looking very closely, like he knows nothing of what’s socially acceptable.

Kakashi eases off, softening his eyes with a smile. “Good. Now let me screen share. I want to see your charts of how your numbers are projecting. I’m due to send my monthly report to the boss soon.”

“Oh.” 

Tenzo glides his fingers across his keyboard, initiating the process as Kakashi hums. Tenzo doesn’t dare look up until after his miniature corner screen changes from his mirror image to matching the data displayed in front of him.

“You wouldn’t happen to be a writer by any chance, would you, Tenzo?” 

“Writer?” Tenzo cocks a brow as he watches Kakashi’s knuckles moving in front of the screen. “I mean, I’m an analyst. Literature isn’t really my strong suit. Why? Have you been writing to pass the time at home?”

“No,” Kakashi says abruptly, his narrowed gray eyes never leaving the screen. “I was hoping you could produce a better report than I can for the higher-ups.”

Tenzo blinks. Kakashi’s confidence in him is flattering. “I could try. I can’t promise it’ll be as accurate and concise as you would make it, though. Are you sure you nee-“

“Great!” Kakashi looks blindly into the camera, shooting Tenzo a smile. “Your numbers look great. Now, just have that report ready for me by the end of the day-“

“What? End of the day?” Tenzō pants. “You didn’t tell me - I don’t even have everyone’s data-“

“I’ll email it to you.”

“But, isn’t this a little-“ Tenzo huffs, realizing with the way Kakashi doesn’t give him an inch now he’s just been signed on for work that _isn’t_ his responsibility. 

“Tenzo,” Kakashi says, squinting at the screen. “Is that a tab for haircut instruction I see?”

Tenzo bites his lip and curses himself for not closing his search window before giving Kakashi access to his screen. The tab may not be open, but all Kakashi had to see was, _how to cut…_ and he knows now exactly what Tenzo’s planning to attempt. It isn’t anything to be ashamed of, really, but again, this is something personal that isn’t really meant to be his supervisor’s business.

Tenzo’s tempted to switch back to camera-mode, but then he’s worried Kakashi will see how flustered he is. “Sorry, Mister...Kakashi. You weren’t supposed to see that. I swear I wasn’t looking at it during our meeting.”

“Don’t you have someone at home to cut your hair?”

“Uh...no. That’s why-“

“No wife? Kids?” Kakashi’s dark eyes are full of insight. Tenzo can see him piecing together all the past interactions they’ve had in the office. “I could’ve sworn there was a boy at home you-“

“Sai,” Tenzo supplies with an embarrassed laugh. He can’t believe he’s divulging more of his personal life to the man who seems as far from personal as can be. “He’s a college student who was renting from me, but he’s gone abroad.”

Kakashi’s eyes widen. “At a time like this? That can’t be easy for him.”

“I know,” Tenzo concedes, tension leaving him as this conversation takes a comfortable turn. He hasn’t realized how much he wants to vent to somebody about his concerns about Sai. “He’s a smart kid, though...if a little too outspoken for his own good sometimes. But I’m sure he’s being careful. He won’t do anything out there to put himself in danger.”

Kakashi’s eyes soften to the point of sadness, an emotion Tenzo never thought he’d see in him. “All the people I care about are far away, too. They’ve been hospitalized and the only thing I can do for them is _call._ Isn’t that pathetic?”

Tenzo gasps. His heart starts racing. He never would’ve anticipated Kakashi opening up to him like this, but just as alarming as the open communication is the information Kakashi shares. Tenzō learned of his foster father’s positive diagnosis for the virus recently, but the man has to be the coldest parental figure Tenzo could’ve had, so the emotional impact mostly stems from the guilt he feels at _not_ feeling as bad as he should about it. If he really cared though, if someone like Sai delivers such awful news from this great a distance, Tenzo would be beside himself with stress. He wouldn’t be able to hold it together the way Kakashi does every day with his work.

He licks his lips and takes a deep breath. “How long? How long have you been going through this?”

Kakashi gives a curt laugh, sounding bitter. “How long have we been working from home?”

Tenzō shakes his head. “I don’t even know anymore.”

Long enough for his hair to grow past his eyebrows and brush the collar of his shirt. Long enough for Tenzo to reach the point that he’s so desperate for social interaction that he’s now speaking to the most aloof person he knows and actually building camaraderie with him.

Kakashi scoffs. “Judging by your hair, it has to be about six weeks. You’re always so clean cut, Tenzo. It’s strange seeing you like this.”

“Uh,” Tenzo blushes at Kakashi’s appraisal. He’s glad Kakashi can’t see him.

“Bring your camera back up,” Kakashi says, “I want to assess just how badly you need a trim.”

“What? No,” Tenzo says, his voice more strained than he intends. “You don’t need to-“

“Switch it.”

“Okay,” Tenzo succumbs rapidly under the commanding tone of that deep voice. “Here.”

He lowers his eyes, fighting the blush heating his cheeks, terribly uncomfortable with being once again inspected by his coworker. It occurs to him in this moment that he _cares_ what Kakashi thinks of him, not just professionally, but visually. He would never make a move on his superior, especially since the hours they’re interacting are strictly work-related, but he’s always admired from afar the toned muscles hidden beneath those tailored suits Kakashi wears hanging loose on his frame every day. Tenzo misses the scent of distinct but faint cologne as Kakashi walks past his cubicle.

Kakashi hums, and there is perhaps more thought packed into that hum than most people put into complete sentences. “Link me the video.”

Tenzō blinks and looks up to see Kakashi’s hooded eyes fixed on his face. “What?”

“I’ll watch it and sometime next week, we can start a screen time outside of work hours to cut hair.”

“Cut hair? I don’t-“

“Come on, Tenzo,” Kakashi drawls as a sly grin crosses his face, “don’t tell me you didn’t notice how long my hair is getting. I can hardly see past it when it falls forward.”

Tenzo’s lips part as he processes just what Kakashi’s saying. All this time Tenzo’s been plotting to cut his own hair, his biggest hangup has been not knowing what to do about the back. He can’t see it himself. But if Kakashi’s watching, he can be Tenzo’s eyes. Tenzo can do the same for him. Relief washes over him just before raging anxiety crashes like a wave. This seems more intimate than coworkers are supposed to be. Does this mean they’re friends? Does this mean Kakashi wants to be something more? 

Tenzo doubts it. He doubts Kakashi Hatake does relationships with anyone. Regardless, Tenzo would be immensely grateful for the assistance, and relieved to have the excess length chopped. And he’s definitely okay with being friends. He decides there’s no reason not to agree, as he reasons with this feral animal _Anxiety_ that doesn’t want to stop clawing at him.

“All right,” he says with a deep inhale and butterflies dancing in his stomach. “I’ll send you the link. Let’s try for Thursday.”

“Sure,” Kakashi says easily. “No wife, hm. So you’re...not seeing anyone?”

Tenzo recovers faster than expected from his jaw dropping response. “No, and even if I was, there wouldn’t be a wife. I’m gay.”

“Hm,” is all Kakashi says as his chin lifts and an appraising gaze sweeps over Tenzo. “Don’t forget to send me that link. And that report by five o’clock.”

“Five o’clock!” Tenzo shrieks, slapped in the face again by his dwindling timeline. “Kakash-“

“I’m going to email you that data now,” Kakashi says with a cheeky smile. “Later, Tenzo!”

And then the screen goes dark.

* * *

Kakashi’s looking at a familiar face on his screen once again. He hates to admit it, but Tenzo’s done a far better job with his haircut than Kakashi. The edges of his brown hair fall crisp and precise against his forehead, framing his big brown eyes. Everything’s straight, unlike Kakashi’s jagged hairline, which can thankfully be hidden with a carefree tousle and pomade. Tenzo looks once again like the timid man Kakashi remembers seeing at the office. But Tenzo’s not the same timid man in Kakashi’s mind. He’s grown more talkative. He’s opened up to Kakashi. And the more he talks, the more Kakashi finds he likes hearing what Tenzo has to say. He looks forward to these meetings now. They’re the perfect way to come down from the strain Obito’s morning call usually brings.

But when Tenzo looks at him, his eyes are dark underneath, rimmed with tension. He looks drained. Kakashi raises a brow today in lieu of his usual greeting. Tenzo groans and lets his shoulders sag. He knows what Kakashi sees.

“You ever just have _one_ indulgence?” he asks, tapping his finger on his desk so it bounces in the bottom of Kakashi’s screen. “One thing that can get you through all this, as long as you have it?”

Kakashi tilts his head and realizes why Tenzo’s tapping finger is so distracting. That hand is usually held in place, wrapped firmly around a mug. Kakashi’s noticed the way he’ll sigh after every sip during their Meets, the way his face will light with appreciation at every taste.

His eyes dart from the idle hand to Tenzo’s face. “Out of coffee?”

Tenzo hisses and leans into his desk with a grimace. “Yes! My shipment’s been cancelled. I don’t know when I can get more.”

“Poor Tenzo,” Kakashi tsks, though he genuinely doesn’t want Tenzo to have to go without. “Do you have your numbers ready?”

Tenzo shakes his head and reaches beneath his desk. “No sympathy. And here I thought you were starting to like me.”

Kakashi tenses. Nothing Tenzo could say can be more on the nose than that. And worst of all, Tenzo’s eyes return to his screen just in time to catch Kakashi’s reaction. He proceeds with opening his folder, his eyes darting to the page before returning to Kakashi’s face again, but Kakashi knows Tenzo _knows_ what he saw. Kakashi’s weakness. Kakashi’s desperate need for human contact that he’s been denying himself for so long and thinks he might be able to garner from this one sensible man.

“I do like you, Tenzo,” Kakashi confesses, though saying it casually buys him some time before this might get awkward. He smiles. “I just like keeping our office ahead of the curve even better.”

Tenzo’s breath hitches before he starts scratching the back of his head. “What do you say...if we’re _ever_ able to engage in physical contact with other human beings again...to going out to dinner sometime?”

Kakashi arches a brow. Getting physical is a bigger leap than he anticipates at this point in the game. It’s flattering, really, and given how long he’s been lacking physical contact, very tempting. In Kakashi’s brief moment of hesitation, Tenzo tenses and his large eyes grow even wider.

“I mean you and me _meet_ somewhere for dinner! If you want to do anything physical afterward, that’s completely up to you.”

“Oh, is it?” Kakashi says playfully.

“Oh, what am I saying? Kakashi, you-“ Tenzo stops panicking when it seems he finally registers the teasing grin on Kakashi’s face. “You were _hoping_ I’d ask you out, weren’t you?”

“Well,” Kakashi drawls, “ _I_ wasn’t going to do it. Our Human Resources department will go ballistic if a supervisor asks out one of the employees.”

“But we _can_ date, right?” Tenzō says with an arched brow.

“There are no rules against it, to my knowledge.”

“Do you _want_ to?” Tenzo presses.

“Yes,” Kakashi says quietly, worrying now _his_ face is the one on the screen turning red. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” Tenzo takes a deep breath and nods. “If anything, I’m glad this whole nightmare could bring us together. You never would’ve given me a second glance if-“

“Oh, no,” Kakashi agrees easily. “Definitely not.”

Tenzō balks. “You aren’t supposed to _agree_ with that! Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed my ass. Women are constantly complimenting it at the gym.”

“How could I notice?” Kakashi says, masking the private laugh he’s having. “You’re always sitting on it.”

“Oh, yeah? Here!”

When Tenzo’s narrowed eyes leave the screen to be replaced by a firm ass tucked beneath a flimsy layer of leaf-printed pajama pants, Kakashi chokes. Tenzo’s ass is _definitely_ something to behold. Kakashi’s dick twitches at that mere glance before Tenzo returns his face to the frame. Kakashi’s cheeks are definitely burning now, and worst of all, he can’t seem to form a coherent thought under the scrutiny of Tenzo’s smug, watchful eyes.

“Tenzo,” Kakashi growls, and his voice is more husky than he intends.

Tenzo gasps. His lips part and his lashes flutter beautifully against his high cheekbones. Kakashi doesn’t know how he ever missed this. It’s a sad thing to realize how true it is that he may have never appreciated Tenzo if the circumstances of the current time hadn’t led them to this. He wants Tenzo to know how important this is to him. He wants to communicate things he doesn’t know how to put into words.

“I wish I could kiss you,” he admits, because that’s honestly the one thing his mind keeps running back to.

Tenzo licks his lips. “You can...someday.”

“God,” Kakashi growls. “When is this going to be over?”

Tenzō smiles. “You actually _want_ to return to the office?”

“Well,” Kakashi drawls with a roll of his eyes, “I can’t complain about working from home and I don’t miss wrangling the interns every weekday, but if _you’re_ going to be at the office, yes. I want to be there.”

“So do I,” Tenzo says.

* * *

Tenzo receives a package a few days later. It comes to his doorstep addressed to him from an unfamiliar address, but he doesn’t need to know the address to recognize Kakashi’s scrawl on the box.

Inside the box are six packages of imported coffee beans...and an office file with a note requesting Tenzo’s report to be submitted by the end of the week.

Tenzo will have to give Kakashi that kiss he wants for saving him with this coffee...and punch him for pawning off more of his work. When they do go to dinner, Kakashi’s not getting out of it without paying. Tenzo absolutely refuses to let Kakashi gain the upper hand in this relationship.

* * *

The night of their first date, out in a restaurant, surrounded by people, finally arrives.

It makes for the best night Kakashi’s had in a long time. He’s not only able to claim that first sweet kiss, months overdue. He also informs Tenzo of his promotion to supervisor in a new branch of their office, prompted by Kakashi’s high praise. Tenzo is so enthused by his promotion that he offers to pay for dinner.

It’s the start to a beautiful relationship and some possible future self-quarantine, completely optional.


End file.
